Jugar con fuego
by Nuneori
Summary: Una propuesta interesante, una cantidad de dinero tentadora, ¿qué más podía ofrecerle a Yamato Ishida? Sin embargo, Mimi jamás pensó que la única ventaja de jugar con fuego es que aprende uno a no quemarse... /Para Roww.
1. Trato

Hola~ ¿Me odian? Eh, lo puedo entender. Disculpen por haber dejado botado Fanfiction y con él, obviamente, mis historias. **Fruto Prohibido** estará parado hasta que retome la idea y sepa cómo hilar todo. Lo siento. Prometo no olvidarme de este fic, pues estoy de vacaciones (tuve tres meses de horror en la Universidad). Además, es un regalo muy preciado para una amiga. **Roww**, RowwDarcy, Rowwcaradepapa, te quiero un montón, espero que el fic te guste, te enganche y que te sientas reflejada en él. I lor u beibi~~ ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

**Disclaimer:** Digimon NO es de mi propiedad. Ni en mis mejores sueños, haha ;_;

**Aclaraciones y advertencias:** les advierto desde ya que hay MUCHO OoC. Lo siento. Intenté que no fuese en grandes cantidades, pero hay bastante. En cuanto a aclaraciones se trate, el tema de la Universidad me basé en cómo son éstas en mi país (Chile). Por lo tanto, espero que no sea tan confuso, si lo es, un MP y se los explicaré detalladamente.

¡Gracias a todos!

* * *

><p><strong>Jugar con fuego<strong>

_Para Roww_

_Con mucho cariño~_

"_¿Estás segura de hacerlo?"_

La frase que Sora Takenouchi había emitido alrededor de quince horas, aún seguía presente en la cabeza de Mimi Tachikawa. La castaña tomó un sorbo de agua y suspiró fuertemente. Se encontraba en la cocina, parada frente al lava-losas, con un vaso entre sus manos y con la cabeza gacha, sin saber qué hacer. El problema se reducía a sólo uno. Un problema que comenzó pequeño, pero que terminó siendo bastante grande. No era que no le gustase que las cosas fueran así, en un comienzo le agradaban, pero luego se tornaron… tétricas.

—Ser la chica más popular de la Universidad debería ser divertido, ¿no? —exclamó con un deje de ironía. Apretó los labios y suspiró nuevamente cansada de la situación. Dejó el vaso en la mesa y caminó hasta el sofá del living. Se lanzó con fuerzas hacia el sillón y recostó su cabeza suavemente en un cojín.

Todo había comenzado bien en casi sus últimos años de Universitaria. Faltaban dos años y salía de aquella eterna cárcel. Absolutamente todo había resultado bien. Se había reencontrado con personas, había hecho las paces con algunas de las chicas que se llevaba mal en los primeros años, los profesores no eran tan exigentes, en el salón había un ambiente ameno. Todo iba bien. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

"Tener estúpidos hombres tras ella derramando baba por todo el pasillo del departamento Universitario".

¿Por qué algo tan simple se había vuelto un dolor de cabeza del tamaño del Titanic? ¿Por qué era malo tener fans? ¿POR QUÉ? ¡Eso se suponía que era algo bueno!

Pero ella estaba muriendo.

—Malditos hombres… —susurró angustiada. ¿Desde cuándo se habían vuelto tan… macabros?

"_¿Estás segura de hacerlo?"_

La frase volvió a repetirse en su cabeza. Una y otra vez.

"_No juegues con fuego, porque te puedes quemar"_

¿Por qué, de repente, a Sora se le daba la maldita gana de sonar poética y filosófica? ¡Eso sólo la hacía dudar de sus intenciones!

La alarma había sido terriblemente escandalosa, no era muy bueno tener a una banda de rock como ringtone para despertarla. Siempre amanecía asustada de la batería y del tarrerio que emitía el celular. Apagó en seguida la alarma del celular y miró la hora para asegurarse que no se había quedado dormida y que se hubiese despertado con la última alarma programada en el celular.

6:45.

—Uhm, buena hora para una ducha fría… —susurró. Miró hacia la pared donde tenía colgado el horario de clases. Sonrió de medio lado y aliviada al ver que las primeras dos horas de clases eran de Inglés. Ramo el cual tomaba con su mejor amiga Sora Takenouchi y que, por suerte, casi ninguno de los acosadores lo había tomado.

Siempre creyó que tomar un ramo de Lengua era agotador y era una pérdida de tiempo, pero por cuestiones y reglas de la Universidad, debían hacerlo. Aún recordaba cuando maldecía al director por haber implantado esa regla tan mezquina, sin embargo, ahora le aplaudía. Las clases de inglés eran las más tranquilas para ellas.

—Ahora me arrepiento de no haber entrado a Diseño —rió sarcástica. Su humor estaba cambiando de a poco. Ya no era aquella niñita malcriada por los padres, no era la que no se podía defender. Estaba más centrada, y, aunque le costase admitirlo, mucho de su madurez tenía que ver con el gran problema que estaba cursando en esos momentos.

Las horas se estaban pasando rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había llegado a la facultad del inglés. Sin mucho ánimo, entró por las grandes puertas del recinto. Si bien el edificio no era tan grande como las demás facultades, pero sí era bastante amplio dentro del Campus de la Universidad.

Llegó al salón sin problemas, y se sentó con la única intención de que el día se le pasara rápido. Miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia la ventana, divisando que pocos alumnos ingresaban al edificio, cosa que le gustaba en demasía.

—Te ves pálida y ofuscada, Mimi —la voz de Sora llegó como una salvación. Su mejor amiga por fin había llegado al salón y se había sentado a su lado— ¿Estás bien?

—Sora, estoy aburrida de la situación, en serio —condujo la castaña. Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y luego la volvió hacia la pelirroja.

—En un principio todo esto te agradaba. Ser la chica más popular del lugar, que todos estén detrás de ti y que las chicas te envidien por eso —la pelirroja dejó su maletín a un costado— ¿Y bien?

—Ya te lo expliqué ayer. Me gustaba en un comienzo. ¡Todo era genial! ¿A qué chica no le gustaría ser la más popular?

—A todas —respondió Sora, rodando los ojos. Como si fuese la respuesta más obvia. Sin embargo aquella teoría no se aplicaba en ella.

—¿Ves? Pero nunca pensé que se pondría todo tan… ¡macabro! —concluyó. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

—¿Macabro? —rió Takenouchi— Mimi, ¿no crees que estás exagerando?

—¡Es macabro que un chico te siga durante todo el día! —rebatió la castaña—. Hablo en serio, Sora. No me gusta que me acosen. Me siento extraña, como si no tuviese mi propio espacio. Además había hecho buenas migas con compañeras, y ahora todas me odian.

—Me preguntó porqué comenzó todo esto… Dudo mucho que haya sido por ese corte de cabello —Sora llevó su mano hacia el mentón, como tratando de pensar en una solución y de llegar al problema minuciosamente.

—Haré lo que te dije ayer, Sora —expresó firmemente Mimi, dejando a Sora con la boca abierta.

—No puedes hacer eso, ¿a quién se lo pedirás? —preguntó algo preocupada— Mimi, no juegues con fuego…

—Porque me voy a quemar —completó ella— Sora, estás siendo igual de anticuada que tu mamá. Sinceramente, ¿cuándo me has visto así? ¿Podrías creer que por primera vez no quiero ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo?

—Tampoco es que te sigan todos los chicos de la Universidad.

—Pero sí los de esta facultad. No tengo ni idea cómo comenzó esta pesadilla. En serio Sora, ellos no quieren algo conmigo, ¡están acosándome! Me imagino que cualquier día de estos, un chico entrará a mi casa y querrá matarme —chilló asustada. La pelirroja rodó los ojos y sonrió de medio lado. Por muy cohibida que estaba Mimi en esos momentos, nunca cambiaría ese lado exagerado que tenía.

—Y planeas mentir para que el mundo te deje de molestar, ¿es eso? —preguntó Sora, tratando de recordar el alocado plan que Mimi tenía.

—Claro, sólo será por un momento… ¿Dos semanas? ¿Una semana? Es sólo para que los chicos se alejen —sonrió triunfadora—. Buscaré un chico que sea popular también y a quien le tengan respeto, así los demás no podrán acercarse a mí. Una vez terminemos, los demás me tendrán un mínimo respeto y no querrán meterse conmigo.

—No tiene sentido —debatió la pelirroja—. Puede que termines con ese "chico perfecto" y luego los demás podrán volver a acosarte.

—No si ese chico es Taichi Yagami o Yamato Ishida —murmuró. Sora arqueó una ceja. ¿Esos chiquillos? ¿Esos mocosos que se creían mejor que todos?

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —Sora pensó que no había escuchado correctamente. ¿Por qué precisamente esos dos? — ¿Por qué esos malcriados? Se creen mejor que todo el mundo. Tienen su ego por las nubes.

—Precisamente por eso. Ningún chico querrá meterse con la ex novia de esos chicos. A nadie les caen bien, sólo a su grupito de amigos —afirmó la castaña con la cabeza.

Sora desvió la mirada y negó. A su mente se le vinieron todas esas escenas que la desmotivaban. Taichi Yagami y Yamato Ishida, dos personas completamente opuestas, que se habían forjado una amistad. El primero el tan aclamado Capitán de la Liga de Fútbol de la Universidad. El equipo jamás perdía, siempre ganaba. Taichi mantenía el orgullo de la Universidad en cuanto a deportes se trataba. Alegre, risueño. El segundo, una "estrella de rock". Líder de una banda de rock, frío, sereno. Si había algo que identificaban a estos dos, era por la mera razón de que los dos eran los más rebeldes del lugar y los más intimidantes. Taichi y Yamato habían forjado algo juntos, podían influir como quisiesen con los estudiantes.

Y ella no entendía la razón. ¿Tanto era ser capitán y líder de una banda de rock? De las chicas lo podía entender, tanto Tai como Matt llamaban la atención. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasaba con los chicos? ¿Dónde quedaba el orgullo masculino? ¡¿Por qué todos los seguían?

Bufó al recordar que ella conocía bastante bien a Taichi Yagami. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, tratando de alejar aquellas memorias.

—Sora, lo de Tai pasó hace mucho tiempo —de repente, Mimi la había sacado de sus pensamientos—. Además tú misma dijiste que jamás volverías a hablarle… No tienes porqué estar en esto conmigo, yo lo haré sola. No te preocupes —Mimi dejó cae su mano en el hombro de Sora, con la intención de que esta última la mirase.

—¿No puedes pensar en otra persona? —preguntó ella, sin mirarle.

—No puedo… Trataré de convencer a Yamato primero, antes que a Taichi. No quiero que mi mejor amiga me deje de lado por ese estúpido rufián. Además tampoco querré revivir tu pasado. Es sólo un juego y luego se acabará. Lo siento —terminó por decir sinceramente. Sora la miró y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. Por mucho que no le gustase Taichi Yagami, tenía que apoyar a su amiga en las buenas y en las malas.

Pasado pisado.

—Te ayudaré, tranquila. No dejaré que Taichi Yagami afecte a mi vida de manera negativa nunca más. Tranquila, maduré, crecí y puedo afrontarlo —Mimi emitió un pequeño chillido de alegría—. Aunque primero trataremos de convencer a su inepto amigo, Yamato —aclaró enseguida.

Mimi abrazó fuertemente a Sora, agradeciéndole todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por ella. Sabía que era difícil volver a encontrarse con Taichi Yagami frente a frente, pese a que iban a la misma escuela, ella siempre había tratado de evitarlo y siempre lo lograba. Verlo de pasada era una cosa, pero hablarle y tenerlo frente a frente, era otra muy distinta.

En el marco de la puerta del salón, una chica sonrió ampliamente. Dirigió su vista hacia Mimi Tachikawa y luego la desvió cautelosamente hacia la ventana.

—Bingo —susurró.

—¿Estás segura que aquí estudia? —Sora preguntó, mientras miraba hacia el interior de un edificio— Aún no puedo creer que su facultad esté tan lejos de la de nosotras. ¿Qué tan grande es esta universidad? Dios —se quejó. En efecto, el campus Universitario era bastante amplio. Algunas facultades quedaban más alejadas de lo que se esperaba.

—Sí, Sora. Lo averigüé antes en Informaciones —respondió Mimi, con la mirada fija en el edificio.

—Me siento como toda una acosadora, ¿lo sabes? —dijo la pelirroja. Tachikawa rodó los ojos y tomó un respiro. Nunca había escuchado tanta queja por parte de Sora en tan pocos minutos. "Que la facultad es muy lejos, que no sabemos en qué clase está, no sabemos el horario, blablabla".

—Yo seré la que pregunte, por lo tanto yo seré la acosadora —rió de medio lado— Deberíamos entrar al edificio y preguntarle a alguien en qué clase está o si sabe si está, al menos, en la Universidad —mencionó, dirigiendo la vista hacia Sora.

—Te imaginas si anda vagando por la Universidad… ¡Sería un problema! El campus es enorme —expuso la pelirroja, haciendo que Mimi simplemente asintiera.

Las dos comenzaron a caminar hacia dentro del edificio. Yamato Ishida estudiaba Ingeniería en Sonido, era algo como muy obvio. Al ingresar al lugar, unos pocos estudiantes estaban. Los nervios comenzaron a invadir a las chicas. Las dos eran de segundo año, mientras que tanto Taichi como Yamato, eran de tercero. Era imposible no sentirse incómoda dentro de estudiantes que iban más adelantados que tú y eran mayores.

—Disculpa, ¿sabes si Yamato Ishida está en clases? —preguntó a una chica que sostenía unos libros. La chica arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por? —respondió ásperamente.

—Necesito preguntarle algo —expuso Mimi sin darle importancia a la mirada arrogante y palabras secas que la muchacha le había dirigido.

—No eres de tercer año ni de este edificio —mencionó la chica. Mimi achinó los ojos y mordió su labio inferior.

—Al parecer no sabes, gracias —dijo rápidamente, dando media vuelta y volviendo con Sora. Mordió sus labios y trató de calmar el "vómito verbal" que se venía por la garganta. ¡Tenía unas ganas de gritarle a esa grosera chica!

—¿Y? —preguntó la pelirroja apenas Mimi llegó a su lado.

—Olvídalo, al parecer todos aquí se creen superiores —mencionó, mirando por el lugar para ver si Yamato aparecía.

—Mimi… esto es una mala idea, insisto.

—Sora… —antes que la castaña pudiera refutar o decirle algo a su amiga, un chillido proveniente desde el frente la calló. Una chica se había lanzado a sus brazos y la había abrazado con fuerzas, chillando— Eh… —Mimi trató de observar quién era, sin embargo no pudo divisarla bien hasta que la muchacha se hubo soltado de sus brazos.

—¡Eres Mimi Tachikawa! —mencionó ella. La chica llevaba un tierno vestido, con el cabello largo y bastante baja de estatura.

—Sí… Un gusto —respondió aturdida la castaña.

—¡Mi hermano está enamorado de ti! Él estudia periodismo en segundo año, debe ser tu compañero —la chica seguía sonriendo.

—Oh, ya veo. Por cierto, ¿sabes si Yamato Ishida está en clases? ¿Estudias aquí, no? —aprovechó la situación. Era un milagro encontrar a alguien tan simpático en ese lugar.

—Sí, está en clases de Métodos. Estamos entregando unos trabajos —contestó entusiasta.

—¿Estamos? —preguntó confundida Sora.

—Oh, sí. Yo ya entregué el mío, por lo tanto puedo salir antes de la clase. Él debe estar por salir, ¿por qué? ¿Les interesa el misterioso chico? —la chica sonrió pícaramente, haciendo modismos exagerados.

Mimi y Sora tan sólo rieron. Se miraron y supieron enseguida el siguiente movimiento que debían hacer.

—¡Debemos irnos! —dijeron las dos al unísono, despidiéndose rápidamente y saliendo del edificio casi corriendo.

Una vez las dos sintieron la brisa despeinar sus cabellos, se miraron y rieron instantáneamente. Jamás se habían topado con una mujer tan extraña como ella.

—Parecía una de tus fans, además, ¿viste cómo de chillona era su voz? —mencionó la pelirroja, riendo aún.

—¡Sí! Yo creí que era chillona, pero ella me ganó —respondió Mimi, tomándose el estómago— Aunque no deberíamos burlarnos de ella, al fin y al cabo nos ayudó —mencionó una vez había contralado la risa. La pelirroja asintió solamente.

Se sentaron en una banca cerca de la salida del edificio para esperar a Matt.

—Sora, ¿cómo vas con Joe? —la castaña se acomodó en la banca para quedar de frente con la pelirroja.

—Uhm, ahí está. Trabajando —dijo sin mirarla.

—Hey, no me gusta verte así. ¿Por qué estás con Joe? ¡Él te lleva por años! —mencionó una vez más Mimi Tachikawa. Siempre que hablaban del tema, se generaba una especie de conflicto entre ellas dos. Mimi no aceptaba la relación de Sora y Joe, mientras que Sora sólo hacia oídos sordos a las palabras de Mimi.

—Estamos comprometidos —expuso la pelirroja.

—Lo dices como fuese una excusa. ¡Tú no querías comprometerte con él! Fue tu mamá y su familia la que hicieron todo este lío. ¿Cómo puedes dejar que ella controle tu vida de esta forma? No sé cuántas veces te lo he repetido —anunció la castaña, algo alterada.

—No quiero discutir, ¿bien? —expresó cortante la pelirroja.

—Olvídalo —susurró Mimi, mirando hacia otro lado—. Lo siento —dijo después. Sora tan sólo asintió. En aquél incómodo momento, la castaña logró divisar a su objetivo: Yamato Ishida estaba pasando frente a sus ojos.

—¡Hey! —gritó sin importarle nada. Se paró enseguida y caminó rápidamente hasta él, sin embargo, Matt seguía caminando, sin siquiera mirarle —¡Oye, te estoy hablando! —el chico seguía sin responder— ¡Cabeza de cobre, hey tú! —chilló molesta ante la ignorada olímpica que el chico le estaba propiciando —¡Desgracia…!

Matt giró y se quedó mirándola. Llevó una mano hacia arriba y Mimi abrió abruptamente los ojos, temiendo por su vida. ¡Ese tipo le iba a pegar!

—Qué quieres —dijo serenamente, sacándose los audífonos. La castaña tosió avergonzada. Era una exagerada, pero en mayúscula.

—Quiero hacerte una propuesta —sonrió.

—No te conozco. Adiós —el rubio emprendió nuevamente su camino. Mimi se quedó sin palabras. Dirigió su vista hacia la banca y vio que Sora le hacia una señal para que lo persiguiera.

—Necesito que me escuches —dijo una vez llegó a su lado. Matt no dirigió su vista hacia ella, la mantenía hacia el frente. Ni un gesto había hecho ante las palabras de Mimi. ¡Era como hablarle a una pared! —Mira, necesito que seas mi novio por unas semanas, nada serio. Sólo necesito que actúes, aquí en la Universidad te tienen respeto, así que…

—No —la fría voz y la tajante negación hizo que la castaña se callara por unos segundos. Sin embargo, le seguía el paso y no iba a abandonar el plan por nada del mundo.

—¡Sólo será por unas semanas, te lo prometo! —condujo ella.

—No.

—¡Eres uno de los más populares aquí —siguió intentándolo. El chico no aceleraba el paso, pero tampoco daba indicios de detenerse para escucharla.

—No.

Mimi suspiró, molesta. Tomó aire. ¡No iba tampoco a rogarle a ese maldito!

—¡Te pagaré! —gritó por última vez. Matt detuvo el paso repentinamente.

«Uh, aparte de arrogante es avaro»

—Y créeme, te conviene —siguió hablando. El chico dio media vuelta, mirándola.

—Cuánto.

Mimi sonrió triunfadora.


	2. Soñando despierta

Hola? jkdn scjkd, okei, perdón. Tssh. No tengo excusas la verdad, y las que tengo se las dije a Rows, ya que para ella es el fic y aún así no contarían como excusas... _Anyways people, I'm veeeeeery sorry for the late update _y últimanente me dio por leer y escribir en inglés. Espero no decepcionar con el capítulo y que no les aburra, odio ser aburrida ): Así que si encuentran que la historia es... "ew, aburrido", díganmelo~~

**Disclaimer**: Digimon NO me pertenece. Lamentable para mí, _all happy-happy mode_ por ti(?).

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**"Soñando despierta"**

* * *

><p>Mimi miró expectante a Matt quien estaba frente a ella. Sora, por otro lado, los miraba de lejos. Estaban sentados debajo de un árbol cerca de la Universidad. El trato estaba sobre la mesa, tan sólo faltaba la aprobación del rubio. El chico desvió la mirada de la persistente chica y dudó. ¿Qué tipo de condiciones le estaba imponiendo? ¡Él le iba a hacer "el favor"! ¿Y ella ponía condiciones?<p>

—¿Qué mierda son esas condiciones? —preguntó fríamente. Regularmente no ocupaba palabrotas, pero esa situación la ameritaba. Esas condiciones la ameritaban. Mimi removió sus cabellos como una diva e hizo una especie de puchero, arrugando sus labios.

—Bueno… son condiciones necesarias, ya sabes —contestó tratando de salir de ese incómodo silencio que producía Matt cada vez que ella hablaba. ¿Tanto le costaba procesar sus palabras?

El rubio guardó silencio, tal y como lo esperaba la chica, por dos minutos. Mimi los había contado. Dos eternos minutos para responder.

—No lo haré —dijo finalmente Yamato. La castaña sonrió irónicamente. El chico le arqueó una ceja ante la sonrisa de la muchacha.

—¡¿Qué? —chilló finalmente Mimi. Aclaró su garganta e intentó guardar compostura.

_«Espero que Sora me haga un pastel o al menos me lleve a un spa porque le estoy pidiendo a Yamato Ishida, el bastardo más arrogante de la Universidad, este favor todo por su bien. El maldito que trae a todas locas debido a su sexy aspecto. El 'chico-boom!-ovarios-explotando-estás-embarazada'. SOLO POR ELLA»_

¡Sólo por el bien de Sora!

—Te recuerdo que habías aceptado —prosiguió Mimi intentando calmar sus pensamientos, que, estaban muy alejados de lo que ella realmente pensaba en la vida cotidiana.

_«Luego tendré tiempo de pensar en ponys y arcoíris. Ahora sólo quiero gritarle groserías. Aunque no sepa casi ninguna»_ Quiso reír ante el pensamiento, sin embargo no lo hizo. Tampoco quería parecer una completa lunática por los cambios inesperados de personalidad que estaba experimentado frente al rubio.

—No, yo no acepté nada. Tan sólo quise oír lo que me querías decir. El dinero mueve al mundo, ¿lo sabías? —contestó él, Mimi rodó los ojos.

Obviamente él no sabía nada del mundo.

—El amor mueve al mundo —respondió ella segura de sí misma. El rubio la miró incrédulo.

_«Qué niña más tonta»._ Negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Quita las condiciones y lo haré —propuso él.

—¡Hey! Las condiciones no son tan malas —defendió la castaña.

—¿No mirar a otras chicas? ¿No hablar con ninguna de ellas? ¿Hablar bien de ti a todos y a todas? ¿No tocarte más de lo debido? —mencionó algunas de las tantas condiciones que la chica le había impuesto. No era problema para él no tocar a Mimi Tachikawa, pero vamos, ¿a las demás tampoco? ¿Estaba bromeando? ¡¿No mirar a otras chicas? Después de todo era un hombre.

—¡Pervertido, nosotros sólo estaremos actuando! —condujo Mimi algo alterada. Inconscientemente sus mejillas comenzaron a arder, podía sentir cómo se sonrojaba de a poco.

Bien, algo era seguro: Yamato Ishida estaba como esos que recomendaba el doctor. Guapo, buen físico, mirada seductora… podía deducir que sus manos era suaves… labios apetitosos…

Mimi pestañeó unas cuantas veces tras sentir cómo se le erizaban los pelos.

Perfecto, ella era la pervertida ahora. Miró a Matt tan sólo por unos segundos, y trató de ocultar su rostro agachando la cabeza; no quería que ese idiota supiera que ella estaba sonrojándose por él. Más bien dicho, por las fantasías que minutos atrás había pensando.

—No te preocupes, lo menos que deseo hacer es tocarte, tenlo por seguro, niña —el rubio dio una estocada fuerte.

Pero el muy idiota era un arrogante. Todos los pensamientos sobre él, de repente pasaron de ser maravillosos a horripilantes.

—¡¿Y qué rayos es esto de llamarte La Princesita del Mar? —de repente, la voz de Matt se quebró mientras seguía leyendo la lista de condiciones. Miró a Mimi algo atemorizado. ¿Esa chica era una alienígena? ¿Qué mujer, en todo este mundo, querría que la llamaran con ese estúpido nombre? Matt dirigió sus ojos una vez a la lista, intuyendo que lo siguiente, exactamente el número 16, era algo relacionado a él… estaba seguro. Leyó con cuidado.

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder apenas terminó la línea.

Era suficiente.

—¡Y no dejaré por nada del mundo que me llames Príncipe! —articuló un poco molesto. La castaña lo miró inocentemente y arrugó los labios como una niña pequeña, con su rostro llena de confusión. Algo de repente la angustió, sin embargo trató de remover el sentimiento.

_«¿Qué tiene de malo? Son lindos apodos de pareja…»_ Pensó Mimi, angustiada ante las reacciones exageradas de Yamato.

El rubio dejó cuidadosamente la lista en las piernas de Mimi Tachikawa, tratando de ser lo más cortés posible. Se paró y comenzó a acomodarse la mochila que llevaba con él, en la espalda. Estaba listo para partir, hasta que una mano lo tomó del brazo. Mordió su labio inferior apenas vio que la castaña realmente estaba pidiendo por su ayuda. Sus ojos se lo decían, sus grandes ojos color chocolate le estaban hablando e implorando que por favor la ayudaran.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó él. La chica suspiró algo cansada.

—¿Te has mirado? —dijo ella. Sinceramente, estaba harta de la situación. No pensaba rogarle más al chico, estaba cansada de estar 'enojada, indignada 'con él a 'rogar y poner _puppy eyes'_ , como esos del gato con botas; sin embargo su cuerpo se movía sin permiso de ella. Podía sentir la mirada de Sora desde lejos, podía sentir la presión en ella, podía sentir y ver los siguientes días que iban a hacer un infierno para ella. Podía deducirlo— Eres guapo, Yamato. Tienes a las chicas a tus pies, todas te admiran y todas querrían estar contigo.

—¿Eso no te traería problemas con las chicas? —a esta altura de la situación, ambos estaban frente a frente. Mimi mantenía su mano en el brazo de Matt. Lo más extraño de todo era que fuera de sentirse incómodo y casi violado debido a que no tenía su tan preciado metro cuadrado, de alguna forma, se sentía… _bien_.

—Prefiero tener que lidiar con ellas que con los babosos acosadores. Y siendo sinceros, dudo mucho que ellas se atrevan a hacer eso. Conozco la lógica de las mujeres, Yamato. Si les dices una vez que no se metan conmigo, ellas no se meterán. Pero hey, no te quiero obligar, sinceramente estoy aburrida de la situación. Y ni siquiera sé cómo comenzó —soltó casi en un suspiro. Dejó su mano caer a un costado dejando ir el brazo del rubio.

La situación se había tornado extraña. De repente ya no sentía esas ganas enormes de lograr su plan.

—Puedes irte —terminó por decir Mimi. Agarró su bolso del pasto y lo limpió.

—Aceptaré, pero sin condiciones —aclaró el chico. Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron abruptamente ante las palabras de él… no, no eran las palabras precisamente, era el tono. La suavidad y a la vez la seguridad de las palabras— Y con la misma cantidad de dinero —finalizó Matt.

Mimi sonrió y asintió.

**~~o~~**

—Creo que le di pena, hablando en serio.

Las palabras de Mimi hicieron que Sora soltara una carcajada. Se encontraban un día sábado en la mañana en la heladería. La semana había ido bien. Los días que había pasado con Matt no habían sido TAN malos como ella pensaba. Él no era mucho de hablar y ella… bueno, ella hablaba mucho. Sin embargo jamás había estado a solas con él, en ningún momento. Siempre, pero SIEMPRE se habían encontrado acompañados de Sora o de Ken Ichijoji, un amigo del rubio que apenas hablaba y sonreía siempre que Mimi decía alguna estupidez.

A pesar de que su plan había comenzado, los resultados no habían sido tan placenteros el día viernes. Las cartas, los acosos, y las propuestas seguían, con la misma intensidad.

—¿Por qué dices que le diste pena? Vamos Mimi, aceptó por el dinero, no porque le hayas dado pena —respondió la morena.

—Sora, hubo un momento como… como… ¡como inter-espacial! —exageró— Te lo juro, en un momento algo drenó mi energía y ya no quería seguir ahí, rogándole, me sentía mal. Algo pasó —finalizó asintiendo con la cabeza— Me sentí un poco humillada… siendo sinceras.

—Lo siento —musitó Sora, entendiendo que todo era por ella. Aunque tampoco era su culpa que justamente de los dos más populares de la Universidad, uno tenía que ser Taichi Yagami. _Su pasado_.

—¡Ni lo digas! ¡Me pides nuevamente disculpas y juro que te lanzo el helado! —Mimi arrugó el ceño— Sea mi favorito o no.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos.

—¿Entonces, fue momento de debilidad ante el guapetón de Matt? —dijo alzando una ceja, tratando de aliviar el ambiente.

Mimi se sonrojó abruptamente.

Y no sabía porqué.

—N-no —hiló con dificultad.

_«¡RAYOS!»_ Gritó mentalmente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¡Era imposible que se pusiera nerviosa ante eso! Era… IMPOSIBLE. I-M-P-O-S-I-B-L-E.

_«¡Imposible Mimi Tachikawa, quítate eso de la cabeza! ¿Conoces la significación de Imposible, verdad? ¡Pues comienza a usar tu cerebro!»_ Se golpeó mentalmente.

Luego realizó, algo asustada, que se estaba volviendo más violenta con ella misma desde exactamente una semana y algo más. Se había golpeado mentalmente más de cincuenta veces en un día. No era sano. Ni tampoco era sano que todas esas golpizas mentales eran por un hombre llamado Yamato Ishida.

Tampoco era como si aquella semana pasada había sido un gran trayecto para ambos. Habían hablado poco, apenas sonreían juntos, habían muchos momentos de silencio. Nunca se miraban a los ojos…

—¿Por qué de repente el nerviosismo? —condujo con un deje de ironía Sora.

—¿Por qué de repente se te da la maldita gana de ser un "_troll_"? —preguntó de vuelta Mimi. Bien, ella sabía que había cambiado una situación de broma a una seria. Lo sabía. Sora arrugó los labios y desvió la mirada de su helado, prestando toda su atención en la castaña. Quien ahora sí, estaba bastante nerviosa.

_«Tsk… Mimi, no sólo estás agresiva contigo misma sino que con tu mejor amiga de toda la vida también?»_ Un sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de la castaña.

—Hey, no hay necesidad de ponerse agresiva o enfadarse—dijo con tranquilidad la pelirroja.

Mimi agradeció que Sora Takenouchi fuese TAN comprensiva. De verdad.

—Lo siento, últimamente hablo sin pensar… —suspiró la chica— Lo siento.

—No, no tienes porqué. Te entiendo Mimi, pero eso no significa que aguantaré todos tus arranques de locura, ¿vale? —sonrió de medio lado Sora, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que soportaría todos los caprichos de Mimi aunque fueran un gran dolor en el trasero.

La aludida tan sólo asintió, degustado de su helado.

**~~o~~**

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en el departamento. Tras eso, pasos agigantados comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro.

Una mujer robusta rodó los ojos, cansada de la situación.

—¿Podrías decirle a tus amigos que comiencen a comportarse como gente normal? —la robusta mujer habló molesta.

Izzy asintió, sonriendo con nerviosismo.

Taichi, Yamato y Takeru arrendaban el apartamento de la Señora Isune, su tía, quien vivía en otro apartamento debajo de los chicos. Izzy se encontraba allí arreglando la computadora de su hijo.

_«Creo que me equivoqué en conseguirle apartamento a esas bestias…»_ Hiló mentalmente el pelirrojo mientras subía las escaleras hacia el hogar de sus amigos. Tocó tres veces una vez llegó allí, pero pudo darse cuenta que era difícil ser escuchado. Una música escandalosa podía percibirse desde la otra esquina de la cuadra.

El pelirrojo suspiró. Tocó nuevamente la puerta, pero estaba vez mucho más fuerte. Un rubio con una sonrisa radiante y sin camisa abrió la puerta.

—¡Izzy! —chilló emocionado el rubio, abrazándolo con fuerzas— ¡Tanto tiempo! —exclamó.

—TK, vine hace una hora —respondió él pasando hacia el apartamento. La música resonó en sus oídos y por un momento se creyó sordo. ¿Quién rayos escuchaba la música tan fuerte?

—¿Oh, de verdad? —el chico cerró la puerta una vez Izzy hubiese ingresado y lo siguió hasta el living— ¿Qué te trae de vuelta, entonces? —Takeru se sentó en el sillón acomodándose.

—¿Puedes bajarle el volumen a eso? —preguntó el pelirrojo tapándose los oídos fastidiado.

—¿Eh?

—¡La música! —chilló el pelirrojo.

—Izzy, no te escucho, ¿por qué hablas tan bajo? —preguntó el rubio, desconcertado. No escuchaba lo que decía su amigo.

—¡La música! —gritó con más fuerzas Izzy. El rubio negó con la cabeza inocentemente. ¿Quería sacarlo de sus casillas? El pequeño pelirrojo caminó hacia el estéreo de sonido y apagó la música, enojado— ¡¿Por qué escuchan la música tan fuerte? —chilló.

—Izzy, no entiendo porqué te alteras… —la voz suave e inocente de Takeru hizo arrugar la nariz del pelirrojo y enfurecerlo aún más. Él no era de los que se enojaba tan fácilemente… pero por todos los santos, ¡TK lo estaba volviendo loco! En el buen sentido de la palabra.

—¿Estás solo? —preguntó tratando de calmarse. El rubio negó con la cabeza— ¡Tai, Matt! —volvió a alzar la voz.

—Izzy no es necesario que grites, molestarás a los vecinos, sabes… —Takeru pestañeó inocentemente hacia el pelirrojo, quien tan sólo se ofuscó y lo ignoró, caminando por el pasillo del lugar y entrando a la habitación de Taichi, donde suponía que estarían los dos allí. Haciendo lo que siempre hacen…

—¡GANÉ! —Taichi festejó una vez venció a Matt en la carrera, en el Play Station. Izzy suspiró y aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los chicos.

Matt y Tai dirigieron una mirada al muchacho.

—Oh, Izzy, ¿volviste? —preguntó el moreno.

—¡No, todavía estoy donde mi tía arreglando el pc! ¡Soy un alma! —contestó sarcásticamente. Tai compartió una mirada con Yamato antes de volver a hablar.

—Auch… Tranquilo amigo —condujo con paciencia.

—Chicos, ¿por qué rayos tienen que poner la música a todo volumen? ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan ruidosos? ¡Mi tía ya está harta de ustedes! —Izzy explotó. Una vez dicho eso, relajó los músculos y suspiró. El peso que había en su hombro se había esfumado. Podía gritarles a los dos tontos que estaban frente a él, no así a TK, que aunque lo sacara de sus casillas seguía siendo menor que él. E inocente. O eso al menos pretendía ser.

—Mmm… nos entretiene —habló Matt. Izzy alzó una ceja, rindiéndose y dejándose vencer por la ineptitud de los chicos. Se lanzó a la desordenada cama de Taichi y estiró los brazos, rogándole a Dios que por favor le diera más paciencia.

—Lo sentimos Izzy, no lo podemos evitar, trataremos de ser más cuidadosos la próxima vez —habló el siempre tan feliz Taichi Yagami.

—Eso me dijeron la vez pasada, y la vez ante pasada y la otraaaaa vez —contestó el pelirrojo.

—Oh… ¿lo hicimos? —susurró el moreno hacia Matt.

El rubio alzo los hombros haciéndose el desentendido.

—Oigan, ya basta, ¿sí? Los dos están bastante grandes. No pueden vivir de esta manera —Izzy inhaló y exhaló profundamente. Miró sospechosamente a los chicos quienes, por primea vez, le prestaban atención. Dudó un segundo— ¿Entendieron? —con una mínima fe, el pelirrojo esperó que asintieran.

Matt tan sólo arrugó los labios.

Taichi sonrió estúpidamente.

—No hay caso… Dios, ¿se suponía que ellos debían ser una bendición? —susurró para sí mismo cerrando los ojos.

—Tienes razón.

«¡Bien, por fin algo razonable!» Hiló el pelirrojo.

—Tai, deberíamos comenzar por limpiar el departamento. Prácticamente vivimos en un basurero… Tenemos que empezar a ser responsables.

—Oh, no te importaba hasta hace una semana, Mattie —el moreno pokeó el brazo derecho de Yamato.

—¿Eh? —Izzy articuló, prestándole atención a la conversación de los chicos.

—Izzy, a que no sabes que nuestro Mattie Mattie está saliendo ahora con Mimi Tachikawa —anunció Taichi, mirando suspicazmente al rubio quien no movió ningún músculo de la cara.

—¡Ooooh! —expresó el pelirrojo— ¿La popular Mimi Tachikawa?

—¡Esa misma! —apuntó el moreno.

—No es así, y lo sabes bien, Tai —las palabras serenas y frías de Yamato hicieron que el aludido tan sólo rodara los ojos, ignorándolo.

—¿Cómo terminaste enrollándote con ella, Mattie? —la curiosidad mató al gato, dicen. Pero Izzy estaba seguro que Matt lo mataría apenas emitió aquella pregunta. El rubio suspiró.

—Le estoy haciendo un favor y ella a mí —dijo en cortas y pocas palabras.

—¿Tú? ¿Un favor? Vamos… ¿Crees que nací ayer, amigo? —Izzy temía por su vida. Claro que lo hacía. Pero eso no le quitaba las ganas de saber más del asunto.

—Me está pagando —anunció el rubio.

—Matt… eso la deja como una… ehm… —rió el pelirrojo—Me refiero… es como si se estuviese vendiendo —finalizó. Yamato alzó una ceja.

—¿Crees que es una puta? —el tono frío que Matt dio a aquellas palabras dejaron sin aire al pelirrojo.

—¡Izzy cómo puedes creer eso de Mimi! Yo creo que ella es decente y le conviene a Mattie… —el moreno expresó su opinión. Opinión que fue ignorada, claro. Yamato seguía mirando intensamente a Izzy y éste comenzó a sudar frío.

—Vamos… no quise decir eso, estamos entre bromas, ¿no? —rió nervioso. Y era claro. ¡Él jamás llamaría a una chica bajo ese despectivo nombre! Jamás de los Jamases.

—Claro —el rubio se paró rápidamente— De todas formas no es esa clase de favor, Izzy —aclaró una vez salió de la habitación.

El pelirrojo suspiró y miró a Taichi.

—¿Por qué le dio tanta importancia? —pausó un momento— Tampoco es que lo haya dicho muy en serio, tú sabes que estaba bromeando…

Taichi alzó los brazos. Un grito por parte de Yamato Ishida lo hizo erizar los pelos "¡Taichi no seas un vago y ven a ayudar a limpiar! ¡AHORA!"

—¿Mimi es la mejor amiga de Sora, verdad?

—Sí...

—Crees que... ella... —el pelirrojo pausó. Una mueca se instaló en el rostro del moreno.

—No creo —finalizó.

"¡AHORA Taichi Yagami!"

El moreno caminó perezosamente.

**~~o~~**

Otra día comenzaba. Otro día de clases.

Otro día de ser acosada.

_«Ew»_ Exclamó Mimi para sus adentros cuando divisó a un chico sudando como cerdo frente a sus ojos y sosteniendo una carta. El chico temblaba.

—M-M-M… —musitó nervioso. La castaña alzó una ceja— ¡¿Q-q-q-quieres s-s-alir conmigo a una cita?

Mimi tan sólo guardó silencio. Bien, él no era como todos esos "Brad Pitt's" (según ellos) que se les habían declarado y le habían llamado "Nena" o algo más. Este chico era un Nerd con todas sus letras y estaba seguramente y realmente enamorado de ella. Lo pudo deducir.

Pero aunque el chico tuviese las mejores intensiones… Mimi no podía. NO PODÍA.

—Uh… —articuló apenas. Sintió cómo la garganta le ardía y un dolor en el corazón se apoderó de ella. El chico se veía… horrible. Sus lentes se estaban cayendo ya que mantenía la vista hacia el suelo, mantenía, aún con las manos tiritando, la carta frente a ella y estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

La castaña aceptó la carta y sonrió débilmente. Vio cómo el chico-nerd-cuatro-ojos subió la vista y sonrió esperanzadoramente. Tenía que decirle sus verdaderas intenciones y no crearle falsas esperanzas.

—Escucha, yo…

De repente sintió cómo una gran y firme mano sujetó su cintura con mucha fuerza, moviéndola tan sólo centímetros de dónde se encontraba. Sintió su delgado cuerpo pegar junto a uno mucho más robusto, duro y… cálido. Muy cálido.

Como si fuese una película de acción, donde los protagonistas se ven inmersos en una situación peligrosa y se miran unos a otros en tan sólo segundos, declarándose su amor con la mirada y todo a ellos se torna lento. Tal cual aquellas escenas inéditas, todo comenzó a verlo en cámara lenta. Subió la vista debilmente y con el corazón latiendo a mil por horas aún NO sabiendo a ciencia cierta quién rayos era. Pero ¡demonios! Estaba deduciendo quién podía ser... Sintió sus ojos abrirse abruptamente poco a poco comenzaba a realizar quién la estaba sosteniendo de esa manera tan... protectiva. Observó por completo el perfecto rostro de Yamato Ishida y su mirada tajante.

Lo siguiente que Mimi presenció la dejó boquiabierta.

El rubio de repente la miró intensamente, lamió sus labios seductoramente, comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella. Mimi podía sentir la cálida y calmada respiración del rubio golpear contra su rostro cada vez con más fuerzas. Se sintió perdida en los ojos azules del rubio.

Unos labios pomposos y suaves se posaron en los suyos.

_«Mmm...»_

Un beso perfecto. Los labios de Matt se movían lentamente y tímidamente ante los suyos.

.

.

.

. . . _No realmente._

Mimi despertó de su trance-sueño-fantasía-_erótica _apenas escuchó hablar al rubio.

—¿Estás pidiendo salir a MÍ novia? —enfatizó el "mí" con un poderoso tono de voz.

La castaña pestañeó reiteradas veces, dándose cuenta que efectivamente Matt mantenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura, pero su rostro estaba muy lejos de ella, y su mirada definitivamente estaba completamente dirigida hacia el pobre Nerd que estaba más nervioso de lo normal.

Su garganta se secó. Sus labios temblaron un poco. Y su corazón seguía latiendo a una velocidad impresionante.

_«¿Fue una fantasía? ¿De verdad lo fue? ¡¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?»_

Yamato sintió la mirada confundida de Mimi y la observó. La chica tenía sus mejillas coloradas y se notaba un poco nerviosa. Arqueó una ceja ante ella.

_«Oh mierda...»_

Fue lo último que pudo articular. Lo sentía por su Madre por tener una hija mal educada.

* * *

><p>NO ME ODIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN. <em>Totally dramatic.<em> Kkkk~~ Okei, les advertí que sería un capítulo más de... "transición" o algo por el estilo, aunque ya vemos a Mimi algo... KDNVJKÑDFNV xDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Disculpel el OoC~~

Espero poder actualizar NO el siguiente mes xDDD, sino en unos par de días, tssshé, es que se me vienen más cosas a la mente y nunca termino de acomodar bien el capítulo... Aigoo ~~

**Graciaaas por los reviews 3333!**


	3. Painkiller

**Digimon NO me pertenece. Barney tampoco. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo tres<strong>

**.**

_**Painkiller**_

_**'Dolor que mata'**_

* * *

><p>Habían pasado menos de dos horas desde el incidente —para Mimi, algo mucho más—. Se habían saltado las clases, sin importarles nada, y habían preferido perder el tiempo sentados bajo un árbol. No a solas, estaban con Ken. Como siempre.<p>

No sabía si preocuparse por haber perdido clases o por su salud mental; aunque sinceramente a Mimi no le importaba _tanto_ perder clases, de hecho, en cierta parte le favorecía, a nivel personal, sin embargo a nivel académico sabía que se estaba perjudicando.

Y además, estar sentada allí sin hablar, sin poder moverse y sin hacer nada más que mirar de vez en cuando a los dos "amiguis" hablar de cosas triviales, era aburrido. MUY aburrido. Con la refrescante brisa golpeando sus rostros y removiendo los cabellos de la chica, Mimi agachó la mirada dispuesta a perderse en sus propios pensamientos, sin prestarle atención al par de chicos que se encontraban frente a ella charlando animadamente.

Bajó la vista hacia el pasto para ver si había algo interesante allí. Quizás hormigas bailando Michael Jackson. De repente, las imágenes de la escena que había imaginado con Matt comenzaban a aparecer en su cabeza. Se cuestionó el porqué aquella fantasía había aparecido. No le gustaba Yamato…

_«¿Verdad? No te gusta, por ningún motivo, ¿verdad?»_ Pensó mientras jugaba con sus dedos en el verde pasto.

No podía gustarle. Simplemente no podía. Había pasado una semana exacta desde que comenzó a "relacionarse" con Yamato Ishida… Aunque relacionarse no era apropiado, puesto que más que unas cuantas palabras no habían intercambiado, _realmente_. Frente a los ojos de otras personas solían actuar y hablar de cualquier estupidez, regularmente del tiempo. La conversación más aburrida y menos interesante que podrías tener con un chico. Hablar del tiempo. Y hablaban de él SIEMPRE que chicos pretendían acercarse a Mimi.

Aunque aquella mañana había sido distinto. Muy distinto. Matt había expresado _"¿Estás pidiendo salir a MÍ novia?"_ La chica aún recordaba cómo, protectoramente, el chico había recalcado el "mí".

Un "mí" posesivo.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios sin darse cuenta.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Mimi?

La dulce voz de Ken la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Miró rápidamente al chico que le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa. La chica no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Quizás Ken solía ser bastante inoportuno, sin embargo era un chico risueño y tímido. Generalmente hablaba sólo con Matt y ahora, con ella.

—Nada… No te preocupes —respondió la castaña despegando la vista del risueño chico. Sus ojos se posaron en Yamato quien la miraba fijamente. Un nerviosismo creció en ella y cambió su objeto de atención hacia otro lado, observando las afueras de la Universidad.

—Oh, ¿te preocupa que hayas perdido clases? —Ken preguntó. Ella tan sólo asintió débilmente, sin saber realmente qué rayos le había preguntado el moreno. Podía sentir la mirada intensa que Matt le dedicaba. _Lo sentía_. Tragó saliva notoriamente. Los nervios comenzaban a notarse, puesto que sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosa. Intentó calmar aquellos escalofríos que recorrían su espalda, mas los nervios seguían intactos. Quiso saltar sobre el rubio, y no, no para besarlo, mirarlo o deleitarse con sus bellos ojos, sino para golpearlo y advertirle que dejara de mirarla.

Claro que eso no podía hacer. No era una bestia.

¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando? ¡Él sólo la estaba mirando!

—No te preocupes, si quieres puedo ayudarte con las clases que has perdido. No deben ser muchas, ¿verdad? Según mis cálculos sólo debe ser una —terminó por decir Ken.

—Uh… No es necesario, Ken, muchas gracias de todas formas —sonrió hacia el chico tratando de ignorar la presencia de Yamato.

—Ken es superdotado, puede ayudarte. Además perdiste clases debido a nosotros. No rechaces su oferta —anunció el rubio. Mimi no lo miró ni por un segundo.

—Eh… si eso no es incómodo para ti… —murmuró ella hacia Ken, entendiendo que por un lado perder la clase había sido un error.

Y entendiendo por otro que el tono de Yamato había influido en su decisión de aceptar la ayuda de Ken.

—¡Claro que no! Con gusto te ayudaré —sonrió de oreja a oreja el aludido. Miró a Matt y prosiguió con la conversación que minutos habían tenido.

La castaña posó su vista en Ishida una vez sintió que su intensa mirada se había desviado hacia el otro chico. Yamato Ishida era uno de esos misteriosos chicos que llamaba la atención, primero, por su rostro. Sólo pro su físico. Rubio, ojos azules, cuerpo trabajado, alto, y proporcionado. Según lo que muchas chicas hablaban y comentaban pasillo tras pasillo de la Universidad; Matt era un chico sereno, un poco serio y con buenos modales. Podían declararse miles y miles de chicas y él, aunque fuese aburrido y tedioso, seguía rechazándolas suavemente. Sin tratar de herirlas.

Eso hablaban muchas de las chicas que habían sido rechazadas y seguían encantadas con él.

Mimi suspiró al darse cuenta que la mayoría del tiempo pensaba en Matt y en nada más que en Matt. Y sinceramente, no se entendía. No habían indicios de él hacia ella que la hicieran caer a sus pies. Simplemente no habían.

_«Quizás sus encantos…»_ Mentalizó para luego reír inconscientemente ante su comentario. Los dos chicos la miraron extrañados.

—Uh… Yo, eh… —tartamudeó sin saber qué decir. Como por arte de magia y por ayuda de los Dioses Griegos, el celular de la chica sonó. Mimi rápidamente lo tomó entre sus manos y leyó el mensaje de texto— Pueden seguir hablando, es mi amiga Sora —anunció ella, mientras sentía cómo los dos aludidos seguían con su conversación sin antes mirarla con rareza.

_'¿Dónde rayos estás? ¡Te perdiste una clase interesante! El profesor pasó mucha materia. No tendremos clases a la siguiente hora porque la profesora está enferma'_

Mimi movió sus dedos rápidamente para contestarle a la chica.

_'Estoy a las afueras de la Universidad. En el mismo lugar donde hablé con Yamato esa vez, ¿recuerdas? ¡Ven! Te necesito, esto es incómodo…'_

La castaña envió el mensaje y suplicó para que Sora fuese rápida y le contestara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Seguía con la vista pegada en el celular hasta que vibró éste y volvió a sonar.

_'Estás… ¿sólo con él?'_

Sora respondió.

_'Con él y con Ken. No está Taichi, tranquila'_

Contestó ella precipitada. Luego de que el celular le indicara que el mensaje había sido enviado, Mimi se percató de la estupidez que estaba cometiendo. Suspiró, preocupada. No sabía realmente si Taichi iba a encontrarse con Matt y con Ken. Sin embargo en su desesperación tan sólo envió el mensaje. Se mordió el labio y se quiso golpear allí mismo. Tratando de dejar sus nervios de lado y su plan de ignorar a Yamato, aclaró su garganta y llamó al chico en voz alta. Algo torpe y sin mucho esfuerzo le tocó el hombro, llamando su atención.

—¿Hmm? —respondió Matt, mirándola. Ken detuvo su hablar y miró la escena sin emitir nada más.

—Eh… —bajó la vista para no encontrarse con los ojos del rubio— ¿Vendrá Taichi? —preguntó.

El rubio arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —quiso saber él. Mimi, ésta vez, con mucho coraje, miró a Yamato.

—Vendrá Sora y no quiero que se encuentre con él —sinceró.

—¿Y eso debido a…? Taichi no la morderá, que yo sepa —comentó sarcásticamente él. Ken le pegó suavemente en el brazo al rubio— ¿Qué? —le preguntó al chico.

—Matt no es nece…

—¿Acaso no sabes qué le hizo TÚ querido amigo a Sora? —Mimi cortó las palabras de Ken.

Un silencio incómodo se produjo entre los tres. La castaña miraba intensamente a Matt quien no se inmutaba ante nada.

—Ehm, chicos, creo que no deberían discutir ese tipo de cosas. No es de su incumbencia, ¿verdad? —Ken tomó el brazo de la chica y trató de relajarla. El ceño fruncido de la castaña hacía notar cuán molesta estaba ante el comentario sarcástico del rubio. ¿A caso no sabía él lo que su mejor amigo le había hecho a Sora?

Ninguno de los dos contestó a lo que dijo Ken. El silencio incómodo seguía presente, sin embargo Mimi se encontraba ahora más alejada del rubio y mirando hacia un punto fijo, aún bastante molesta. Sus labios estaban arrugados, cruzó sus brazos y esperó a Sora, con la única intención de largarse apenas ella llegase.

—¿No crees que se ve tierna? —comentó en un susurro Ken hacia Matt.

El rubio arqueó una ceja extrañado.

—¿Eh? —le respondió, incrédulo.

—¿No crees que se ve tierna? —repitió la pregunta el de cabello azul, sonrojándose tímidamente.

—Ken… —Yamato lo miró fijamente para luego suspirar— Es tu opinión —terminó por decir. El chico tan sólo rió y siguió observando a Mimi.

La castaña pudo ver cómo Sora Takenouchi se acercaba lentamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraban. Cada paso que cada la pelirroja se hacía una eternidad para Mimi.

_«¿Viene montada en una tortuga?»_ pensó algo inquieta. Agudizó la vista un poco más y pudo notar que Sora estaba hablando por celular, seguramente con su madre o con su prometido Joe. La pelirroja no traía una sonrisa impresa en el rostro ni tampoco intentaba falsificar una. Estaba claro que estaba molesta o al menos triste.

Mimi se puso de pie apenas Sora llegó al círculo, aún con el teléfono en su mano y pegado a la oreja derecha. Con la mano desocupada le hizo un gesto a Mimi para que se acercara a ella, sin embargo la castaña prefirió guardar la distancia y esperarla donde se encontraba. No estaban tan separadas una de otra, pero la castaña no tenía intenciones de escuchar otra —más— pelea de Sora con su tan "llamado prometido". La pelirroja comprendió a su amiga, suspiró algo cansada para luego decir: "te llamo más tarde". En un instante se despidió por teléfono y colgó.

—Hola chicos —saludó Sora y se inclinó un poco. Ken la saludó con una sonrisa y Matt tan sólo le respondió un seco "hola". El silencio reinó nuevamente en, ahora, el cuarteto.

Mimi se percató del incómodo momento que no desaparecía y aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención del resto para anunciar que se iría. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando de repente, una voz poco familiar para ella se hizo presente. Por instinto propio desvió la vista hacia Sora, observó cómo la pelirroja abría los ojos abruptamente, horrorizada.

Aquella voz.

Aquél tono.

_._

_._

_._

_«No… »_susurró para sí misma la pelirroja.

La castaña lo supo enseguida.

Taichi Yagami se estaba acercando a ellos.

Taichi Yagami estaba un paso de Sora Takenouchi.

Mimi quiso tomar de la mano a la pelirroja y correr junto con ella, pero era demasiado tarde —y bastante dramático—. El moreno estaba prácticamente a su lado.

—Hey —saludó Taichi apenas arribó. Se sentó en el espacio que había entre Matt y Ken. Una amplia sonrisa se hacía notar en sus facciones, como si nada malo estuviese pasando. Como si el ambiente fuese muy ameno y todos estaban felices de recibirlo.

Aunque se podía notar que era todo lo contrario.

Nadie más habló. Ken tan sólo mordía sus labios, incómodo y nervioso. Yamato miraba a Sora con una ceja arqueada para luego desviarla hacia Mimi, quien estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Se apegó un poco más a la pelirroja y trató de susurrarle que todo estaría bien y que se la llevaría de allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero le fue imposible articular palabra alguna cuando la intensa mirada del rubio estaba posada en ella. Y no sólo la de él.

Pudo sentir cómo un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal por enésima vez esa mañana. Quiso golpearse. Había expuesto a Sora, su mejor amiga, a su pesadilla, Taichi Yagami.

La pelirroja estaba cabizbaja, sin decir nada, sin mover ningún músculo.

—Tanto tiempo, Sora —habló Tai, sonriéndole.

Sora cerró los ojos y respiró hondamente, sin saber qué decir.

—Debemos irnos —anunció Mimi rápidamente, tomó su bolso del suelo y lo cargó rápidamente a su espalda. Tomó de la mano a Sora y comenzó a caminar, sin embargo la pelirroja estaba inmóvil— Sora, vámonos, debemos irnos. Debes llegar a tu casa, ¿recuerdas? —trató de despertarla de su letargo. La pelirroja asintió y aún con la cabeza gacha, se despidió del resto con la mano.

—¡Salúdame a tu prometido! —elevó la voz Taichi.

Mimi se confundió. Miró al moreno y vio cómo este reía con resentimiento aún mirando a Sora quien le daba la espalda. La chica dejó de caminar, apretó la mano de Mimi con más fuerzas, y regresó su vista a Taichi. Confrontándolo.

—¿Te parece gracioso? —le preguntó con un tono de voz grave. Las miradas que intercambiaban ambos estaban llenas de furia. Tai ya no sonreía y Sora ya no agachaba la cabeza. Ambos estaban desafiándose, olvidándose que el resto les estaba observando.

Yamato se puso de pie inmediatamente y le hizo un ademán con la mano a Ken para que hiciera lo mismo. Éste último lo hizo sin reclamar y comenzó a alejarse de Taichi para posarse al lado de Mimi, quien miraba confundida la escena.

No entendía nada.

_«¿Taichi Yagami conoce al prometido de Sora, Joe? ¿Cómo sabe que está comprometida? ¿No era algo que sólo ella y yo sabíamos?»_ formuló muchas preguntas sin embargo no preguntó nada a viva voz.

—No, no me parece gracioso. ¿Por qué no lo puedes saludar de mi parte, Sora? —el tono serio de Taichi Yagami erizó los cabellos de Yamato. El rubio se dedicaba a mirar a su amigo, quien muchas veces reía sin parar, y ahora se encontraba tenso y totalmente serio. Una etapa que pocas veces veía en él. Las únicas veces que Taichi Yagami lograba ponerse serio era cuando se trataba de su querida hermana Hikari.

—So… —quiso llamar la castaña, pero Yamato la silenció rápidamente posando un dedo en sus labios. Mimi lo miró enseguida, olvidándose de todos esos nervios que él le producía. Era mucho más importante lo que estaba presenciando. Asintió y guardó silencio.

—Eres un idiota, Taichi Yagami. No cambias con el tiempo. No has aprendido nada, y dudo mucho que lo hagas ahora, ¿o me equivoco? —contestó la pelirroja armando un puño con sus manos.

El moreno alzó una ceja y dejó caer un "¡oh!"

—¿Qué debería aprender, Sora? ¿Debería leerme el manual "Cómo saber si tu novia…"

—¡Cállate! —lo cortó ella, impidiendo que el moreno revelara lo que ella no quería que fuese revelado.

¿Por qué Taichi le estaba haciendo eso? ¿No habían llegado a un acuerdo? ¿Era una especie de venganza?

_«¡Venganza de qué! Fue error de los dos… ¿Por qué no lo puede aceptar?»_ hiló mentalmente.

Sora respiraba entrecortadamente. El enojo, la rabia, la tristeza comenzó a embriagarla de a poco.

—Oh… Mimi no lo sabe, ¿verdad? Lo siento —comentó por última vez el moreno, levantándose y caminando hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda a todos— Que tengas una feliz vida con él, Sora Takenouchi —terminó por decir y partió rumbo.

El silencio volvió a reinar. Una vez más.

**~o~**

Yolei observaba la escena desde otro lugar. No podía oír nada de lo que hablaban, pero llevaba un buen rato tratando de descifrar qué era lo que estaba pasando. Poco le interesaba lo que había entre Sora y Taichi, sin embargo el interés comenzó a surgir cuando vio cómo los dos se confrontaban. Posó su vista en Ken, quien era la única razón por la cual estaba allí, como toda una espía. Pudo presenciar la sonrisa que éste le dedicaba a Mimi Tachikawa cada vez que la miraba, o cómo se sonrojaba y tímidamente la miraba, aunque ésta no estuviese haciendo nada.

Mordió su labio con fuerzas.

—Mimi Tachikawa… ¿No sufriste lo suficiente ya?—pronunció lentamente, alejándose del lugar.

**~o~**

La castaña estaba harta del silencio que desde hace un buen rato reinaba entre ellos. No se encontraban en el famoso "árbol-de-reunión". Se encontraban esperando el autobús, los cuatro. Yamato se dedicaba a mirar el cielo con las manos en los bolsillos. Ken miraba de un lugar hacia otro como tratando de llamar mentalmente al autobús que no llegaba nunca. A pesar de ser tan sólo diez minutos el tiempo exacto en el que habían estado esperando, para los cuatro era una eternidad. Sora no había hablado desde que Taichi partió.

Tampoco nadie sabía qué decir. No podían hablar de la situación. Y Mimi sabía que hablar del tiempo —cosa que regularmente hacia y lo conocía de memoria, todo gracias al rubio— no era la mejor opción de todas. Quiso envolver a su amiga en un abrazo de oso y decirle que todo estaría bien, que no había porqué estar triste y que, pese a que ella no supiese nada, la apoyaría en todo momento. Sin embargo Sora estaba reacia a recibir muestras de cariño. Un simple toque en el hombro y ella se movía, incómoda. Estaba completamente ida y sumida en sus pensamientos.

_«No creo que haya pasado algo tan malo entre ellos… Se supone que ellos terminaron por una equivocación de los dos, pero Taichi la engañaba con otras chicas. Además, no entiendo porqué él sabe que Sora está comprometida… Es un secreto, ¿no?»_ se cuestionó la castaña mirando a la pelirroja.

Se sintió pésimo. Sabía que todo era su culpa. Todo por su egoísta acción de no querer estar sola. Bajó la cabeza intentando retener esas enormes ganas de disculparse con su amiga y abrazarla como si no hubiese mañana. No quería perderla. No quería perderla por un error…

El ruido del autobús hizo despertar a Mimi y miró hacia el frente. El autobús había arribado y Ken comenzaba a subir a él, mientras Sora lo seguía por detrás. Quiso caminar y seguir a los chicos, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

Ken miró hacia atrás, viendo que ni Mimi ni Matt estaban subiendo al autobús. Dejó pasar a Sora primero y se dirigió a los chicos.

—¿No vienen? —preguntó. La castaña se extrañó y luego comprendió que no era la única que estaba inmóvil. Yamato estaba a su lado y no caminaba.

—Yo creo que… caminaré un momento —anunció dedicándole una sonrisa a Ken. Éste se la devoldió.

—Ok, ¿y tú Matt? —Ken miró hacia el rubio.

—La acompañaré —mencionó Yamato. Su amigo tan sólo asintió, no muy convencido y giró hacia Sora quien estaba escuchando toda la conversación.

—¿Vamos? —le sonrió dulcemente a la pelirroja. Takenouchi hizo un ademán con la mano y subió por completo el autobús.

Ambos quedaron viendo cómo éste partía, con Ken y Sora en él.

—No se despidió de mí —habló Mimi, con la mirada hacia el frente. Una sonrisa melancólica cruzó sus finos labios.

—Tú tampoco te despediste de ella —le contestó Yamato, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando hacia la misma dirección.

—Mmh… —murmuró Mimi— Debe estar enfadada conmigo, ¿verdad?

—O quizás ella piensa que tú estás enfadada con ella —expuso el rubio.

Mimi no lo comprendió, ni tampoco intentó hacerlo. No habían motivos para eso.

Todo había sido su culpa.

—Deberíamos comenzar a caminar, el cielo se está tiñendo de gris… Tal vez va a llover —dijo Matt mirando a la chica que estaba a su lado. Mimi asintió y comenzó a caminar.

—¿Me acompañarás hasta mi hogar? —preguntó la castaña, aterrizando y comprendiendo que se encontraba, por primera vez desde su trato, a _solas_ con él. Los nervios comenzaron a surgir nuevamente.

—Uhm… —musitó el rubio.

_«Demasiado bueno para ser cierto»_ Pensó Mimi.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a comer un helado? —preguntó el rubio.

—Oh, _mister_, tú mismo dijiste que tal vez llovería, ¿y quieres comer un helado? —devolvió la pregunta incrédula, mirándolo y alzando una ceja. Sintiéndose completamente cómoda con él. Estando tan sólo con él.

Matt sonrió de medio lado ante la escena.

Mimi contuvo la respiración. Así como era la primera vez que estaban a solas, la primera vez que no hablaban del maldito tiempo —en parte, el comentario de la lluvia lo había arruinado—, también era la primera vez que Yamato Ishida le sonreía.

No una sonrisa amplia y que te deslumbraba con sus dientes blancos y relucientes. No. Con una media sonrisa. Una tierna sonrisa.

Y ella no lo podía creer. De repente todo comenzó a armarse en su cabeza.

_«¿Es una cita? ¿Me está invitando a salir? ¿Por qué? ¿Le gusto? ¿Causé algo en él? ¿O sólo está hambriento?»_

—Vale, ¿comer pizza? Tengo hambre —siguió su camino Matt después de romper el contacto visual con la chica.

_«No importa cuál sea su razón… Debería disfrutar de este momento»_

Sonrió ampliamente la chica.

_«¡De la comida gratis, obviamente!»_

Tosió y se rió de su propio pensamiento.

—¡Pizza está bien! —anunció siguiéndole el paso al rubio.

Se acomodaron en la Pizzería más cercana que pudieron encontrara. El reloj estaba a punto de marcar las 13:00 PM, hora perfecta para comer. Mimi no podía creer que habían pasado tantas cosas en tan sólo un par de horas, o en tan sólo en la mañana.

El estómago la distrajo. Un sonido comenzó a hacerse escuchar.

—Ugh —se quejó, completamente olvidándose que no estaba sola.

—Whoa, un monstruo —comentó Yamato haciendo gracia –aunque sin sonreír- del sonido fuerte del estómago de Mimi.

—¿Qué? ¿Nunca has sentido tanta hambre? —respondió ella sin ninguna vergüenza. Él tan sólo asintió y le dijo que iría por la pizza.

Mientras veía cómo Matt ordenaba la pizza en un mostrador, Mimi desvió la vista hacia la ventana, aún sin poder creer que estaba a solas con Yamato. Era increíble cómo su cuerpo cambiaba en tan sólo un instante. Cuando se encontraban con Ken, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, no podía siquiera mirar directamente a Matt. Sin embargo, en esos momentos se sentía relajada y confiada. Podía mirarlo y contestarle sin problemas, como la primera vez que hablaron.

Yamato era tosco la mayoría del tiempo. Mas en ese preciso momento, tosco no era una palabra para poder describirlo. Estaba normal. Creyó que así se comportaba con sus amigos. De hecho, con Ken así se comportaba.

A pesar de sentirse cómoda, aún las ganas de saber el porqué la había invitado a comer seguían intactas.

—Listo, dijeron que la traerían en diez minutos —anunció el rubio sentándose al frente de Mimi— ¿Quieres algo para beber? —preguntó mientras leía el cartel que estaba a un costado. La castaña giró para poder leerlo.

—Una coca-cola —respondió. El rubio asintió y llamó con una mano a una chica que estaba sirviendo.

—¿Puede traernos dos coca-cola, por favor?

La chica le sonrió coquetamente y caminó rápidamente hacia las máquinas, sin dejar de mirarlo de vez en cuando. Mimi alzó una ceja, sorprendiéndose el efecto que el rubio tenía en las chicas.

Y ella. En parte.

La mesera regresó con las bebidas y siguió sonriéndole a Matt.

—Gracias —dijo Mimi al notar que la chica no se movía y seguía _acosando con la mirada_ al rubio. La mesera aclaró la garganta y se fue, dejándolos solos.

La castaña bebió de su bebida para calmar un momento su estómago y miró a Yamato con la única intención de preguntarle.

—Oye Yamato —lo llamó como si estuviesen hablando de hombre a hombre.

—Puedes llamarme Matt —anunció él.

Mimi se congeló por unos segundos. El contacto visual que él hacía cada vez que hablaba con ella la desorientaba de una manera impresionante. La chica recorrió lentamente con la vista el rostro de Matt, perdiéndose en sus facciones. En esos pomposos labios que abrazaban la bombilla de la bebida, en aquella nariz respingada y proporcionada. Y finalmente en sus ojos azules que aún la miraban.

Las palabras no salían de su boca.

—¿Y qué querías preguntar? —interrumpió sus pensamientos, aunque ella ya no estuviese pensando.

Mimi desvió la vista hacia el letrero de la pizzería.

—¡Quería-saber-por qué-quieres-comerme! —elevó la voz y anunció rápidamente, bastante nerviosa.

_«Oh…»_

Realizó lo que había dicho.

Matt alzó una ceja.

_«. . . Maldito . . . Cerebro. . . »_

—¿Eh…? —contestó el rubio desentendiendo la situación.

—Quiero decir, porque… —tosió y lo miró, con mucho esfuerzo— Por qué quisiste venir a comer conmigo… —manejó la situación tratando de preguntar, esta vez, correctamente.

El rubio bebió por última vez de su bebida, pensativo.

—Porque tenía hambre.

Una respuesta simple.

Una respuesta desinteresada.

Él tan sólo bebió de su bebida como si nada.

Para ella era obvio y lógico. Sin embargo…

_«Ouch… »_

* * *

><p>Heeellloooo peoplee~~ ¿ConfundidasConfundidos? Lo sé, yo también(?). Haha, okeinop. La idea tampoco es ir TAAAN lento, así que el capítulo tres revela algunas cosillas, no todo, obviamente, pero algo se deja entrever, ¿no? _*wink wink* _

Muuuchas gracias a todos por sus reviews ;A; Espero no se aburran con este capítulo~~ Un abrazo y nos leemos.

PD. Rows, espero te guste, FEA~


End file.
